GMA Network/Other
GMA Radio-Television Arts 1974-1978 1978-1979 1980-1992 GMARTA1987.jpg|1987 GMA logo design used after their programs. GMA Radio Television ARTS 1980 logo.jpg|1980 GMA logo (Boxed) taken from the station ID GMA RTA Boxed logo.jpg|GMA-7 1980 Logo (Boxed) GMA 1990 Logo.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992. GMA Radio Television arts. with Where you belong slogan in rainbow in GMA 1992 SID.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992 (Boxed) (Taken from GMA-7 Station ID (1992). GMA Radio Television Arts 1986-1990.png|The GMA Radio Television ARTS logo with the slogan "Where You Belong" in italicized letter on the box. Taken from the station ID (1986-1989). GMA Rainbow Satellite 1992-1994 GMArainbow92.jpg|Taken from the 1992 GMA Station ID The GMA Man in GMA-7 1992 Ident.jpg|In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7, The Logo is part known as "The Rainbow Man" (aka "The GMA Man") Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite Slide (ca.1992).jpg|GMA-7 1992 Logo is in "Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite" Next slide which uses before start of programming. GMA Network 1995-1998 Gmarainbow1995.jpg|Taken from the 1995 GMA Station ID, it was introduced in the early quarter of 1995 until last quarter of 1996. GMA_Rainbow_1995.jpg|Taken from the 1996 GMA Station ID, it was used until 1998 File:GMA Network Station ID (1995-1998) 1998-2002 GMA_logo_1998.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-19h56m01s63.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-20h07m26s101.png Vlcsnap-134861.png GMA2000TodayLogo.png 2002-present GMA Metallic Logo.png|The first 3D rendered GMA Kapuso logo. 200px-GMA Network Logo.jpeg|GMA's Kapuso logo used from 2002 to 2007 on TV. GMA_2005_Kapuso_ng_Bawat_Pilipino.jpg|GMA Kapuso Logo with tagline: "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino" used from 2005 on TV GMA2007logo.png|Prototype since 2007 Picture2-1424323131.png|2nd GMA Kapuso logo for 2007-2010. GMA Network Logo.png|GMA's Kapuso logo displayed on TV 2011 (short-lived prototype). GMA2011.png|Used in late 2011, its 2nd form. GMA.png GMA2014logo.png|GMA logo displayed on TV 2014-present Gma logo in the stars.png|GMA logo with the stars and a black background (ripped from GMA Network Extro AVP from Vimeo) On Screen Bugs 2014-07-13-13-46-29.png|1995 used for GMA newscast and coverages. 2014-07-16-21-33-27.png|1995-1998 Bandicam 2014-03-11 19-52-45-728.png|1998-2002 Used GMAOnScreenBug2002.jpg|October 27, 2002-Q1-2005, when GMA logo finally changing into Kapuso Network. The on-screen bug logo also changed. GMAOnScreenBug2005.jpg|Q1 2005-Dec. 2006, the on-screen bug changed GMA logo from 2D to 3D and made slightly updated the "Parental Guidance" text now with bold font. GMAOnScreenBug2007.jpg|Dec. 2006- Mar. 2011, the on-screen bug GMA logo was slightly changed. GMAOnScreenBug2011.jpg|Mar. 2011-Oct. 2011, Logo was finally changed to embossed. GMAOnScreenBugOct2011.jpg|October 10, 2011-February 21, 2014,adds 2011 MTRCB PG logo. GMAONSCREEN2013.JPG|February 22, 2014-present,the current version slightly updated the 2011 MTRCB PG logo. Special Logos Anniversary Logos GMA 60 years logo.jpg|GMA Network 60 Years Slogan (2010) GMA65Yearslogo.jpg|GMA Network 65 Years Slogan (2015) Picture3-2.png|Version without slogan. 65Kapuso.jpg Summer Idents GMASummer2008.jpg|Umiinit ang Samahang Kapuso - GMA Network 2008 Summer Slogan GMASummer2009.jpg|Sabay Sabay Tayo, Kapuso - GMA Network 2009 Summer Slogan GMASummer2010.jpg|Sama-Summer Tayo! - GMA Network 2010 Summer Slogan GMASummer2011.jpg|Halo-Halo ang Summer Saya! - GMA Network 2011 Summer Slogan GMASummer2012.jpg|All Stars & the Sun - GMA Network 2012 Summer Slogan GMASummer2013.jpg|Summer sa Mundo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2013 Summer Slogan GMA_HashtagAraw_2015.jpg|Kaya Join na sa #Araw. GMA Network Summer 2015 Slogan Christmas Idents GMAChristmas2007.jpg|Regalo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2007 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2008.jpg|Kapuso ng Batang Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2008 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2009.jpg|Sama-sama tayong mag-Pasalove ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2009 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2010.jpg|Isang pagkilala sa Puso ng Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2010 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2011.jpg|Kapusong Pasko - GMA Network 2011 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2012.jpg|Walang Imposible sa Pasko ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2012 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2013.png|Sundan natin ang bituin pabalik sa kanyang piling - GMA Network 2013 Christmas Slogan GMA72014CHRISTMAS.jpg|#Share The Love , Share The Joy - GMA Network 2014 Christmas Slogan Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) Vilma1995.jpg|1987 (c/o Jojo Devera) EyeToeEye1991.jpg|1991 (c/o Jojo Devera) Category:GMA Network Category:Special logos